Bruxas De Cristal Vol1 Saga Esmeralda
by Meslouise
Summary: Clarice Hallial é uma jovem que acaba de perder sua mãe, e tem que se mudar para uma nova cidade onde descobre oque realmente é, uma bruxa. Agora ela terá que lidar com seu poder e de sua grande herança.
1. 1

Lágrimas caiam dos olhos verdes esmeralda de Clarice Hallial, a morte da mãe não foi nada fácil. Seu pai batia na porta a horas mas não teve resposta.Clarice acaba de voltar do enterro. De vestido e tudo se trancou no quarto. Se isolou de qual quer ajuda que poderia receber. Agora era apenas ela, a coberta, e a sensação de vazio.Clarice desmanchou o penteado que prendia seus cabelos castanhos claros e lisos. Quando ela se levantou e foi até a porta, seu pai estava ali, cansado e com uma triste feição. Eles se abraçaram então choraram mais.

\- Chega, sua mãe nos daria uma bronca se visse agente assim. - Roger diz

Roger nunca chorou na frente de Clarice, mas agora era uma ocasião em que ele permitiu-se fazer tal ato. Clarice tomou um banho demorado, colocou seu pijama mais confortável e foi dormir. Seu sono foi interrompido por um barulho na janela, ela olhou para o lado e viu seu gato arranhando o vidro. Midnight, um gato preto de olhos verdes, tinha um andar elegante. Quando Clarice abriu a janenela ele saltou para dentro.

\- Isso é hora, Midnight?

O gato solta um miado, Clarice volta pra cama.

No dia seguinte, Roger estava fazendo panquecas na frigideira, sem dificuldade, jogando a

massa para cima e pegando depois. Ele ouve um barulho atrás dele, olhou para conferir. Deu de cara com Midnight parado ali.

\- Não me olhe assim - Roger diz

\- Assim como? - o gato retruca

Roger estremece, ele já escutou esse gato falar mil vezes, mais sempre era único conversar com um animal. E também estranho, muito estranho.

\- Nada, esquece, oque fazemos agora com a morte de Margaret? - Roger indagou se concentrando na panqueca

\- Dar o fora daqui? Quem matou Margaret foram bruxas, isso significa que vão vir atrás de Clarice.

\- Tá mas pra onde vamos?

\- Mistwonder - o gato diz

Roger quase derruba uma panqueca.

\- Como assim Mistwonder? E o lugar com mais influência sobrenatural do pais ...

Roger iriacomeçar uma lista de motivos para não ir a Mistwonder, mas Midnigh foi mais rápido.

\- Temos aliados lá, e Clarice vai fazer 17 anos daqui a quatro meses, já está na hora dela saber a verdade: ela é uma bruxa.

\- Não sei, talvez ela não esteja preparada.

Clarice aparece no final do corredor, de pijama.

\- Pai tá falando com alguém?

\- Não filha, só estou tentando tirar o gato do balcão.

Clarice abriu um armario em cima do balcão, de lá tirou uma caixa de ração. Colocou uma tigela que estava no chão, guardou a caixa, abriu a geladeira e dali tirou uma garrafa de leite, colocou um pouco na outra tigela, Midnigh tomou um pouco de leite e ignorou a ração.

Clarice puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Roger serve dois pratos e dois garfos, depois serve uma panqueca para cada prato.

Clarice terminou de comer, e já iria se levantar.

\- Filha, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

Clarice olha para Roger

\- Temos que nos mudar - ele diz

\- Agora?! - Clarice parece não gostar nada da ideia

\- Sei que está triste, mas realmente precisámos.

\- Pai, é o pior momento para isso!

\- Sabe que não faria nada se não soubesse que você ficaria bem.

Clarice solta um longo suspiro.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Uma pequena cidade no extremo leste de Maine chamada Mistwonder.

\- Quando? - ela pergunta

\- Daqui a uma semana.

Clarice soltou outro suspiro. Ela se levantou e foi para o quarto, pegou o notebook e ligou para sua melhor amiga Cassandra.

Cassandra apareceu na tela. Com seu cabelo tingido de azul, que era naturalmente castanho. Ela usava óculos quadrados e discretos.

\- Ei! Clarice, como está? - ela pergunta

Clarice começa a chorar.

\- Nada bem, meu pai quer se mudar!

\- Agora...? Logo agora com... a morte da sua mãe? - Cassandra questiona

\- Foi oque eu disse! - mais lágrimas

\- Amiga daqui a duas semanas eu estou aí... - Cassandra argumenta

\- Vou embora daqui a uma semana - Clarice cospe as palavras

Cassandra fica sem reação, ela joga a cabeça pra frente, fazendo seu cabelo desarrumar.

Elas conversaram sobre o assunto até Clarice se sentir melhor. As duas desligaram ao mesmo tempo depois de se despedirem.

Clarice respirou fundo.

\- Mistwonder ai vou eu.


	2. 2

Clarice e Roger acabaram de aterrissar em Mistwonder. Clarice sentiu a mudança de temperatura.

Maine era diferente de Louisiana, bem diferente.

Roger pediu um táxi, quando o transporte chegou, todas as bagagens foram para o porta-malas. Menos a casinha de transporte em que se encontrava Midnight. O gato surtaria se fica-se ali. Era mais fresco que qualquer criatura que Clarice já tinha visto. Reclamava de tudo, era difícil achar algo que ele gostasse.

Em menos de cinco minutos eles chegaram ao destino. Era uma casa antiga, de madeira escura.

O portão fazia um barulho estranho, a porta era silenciosa. O lado de dentro da casa era frio, a atmosfera do lugar era misteriosa.A mobília era rústica, feita de ébano.

\- O quê achou? - Roger pergunta

\- Estranho, assustador, macabro ... quer que eu continue? - Clarice revista em volta

\- Eu sei que é feia mas você se acostuma. Guarde suas coisas, vou acender a lareira.

Clarice subiu as escadas, o último andar tinha 3 portas, ela entrou no quarto, era o cômodo mais quente até agora, Clarice ficou aliviada. O quarto era escuro mais tinham cortinas que podiam ser abertas. A cama tinha um lençol branco e rosa. Tinha uma cômoda, e um pequeno guarda-roupa, onde Clarice colocou suas roupas.

O dia foi de organização, ao final dele. Clarice estava cansada, a preguiça venceu a fome. Clarice dormiu. De manhã, ela tomou um café reforçado.

\- Pai, preciso falar com Cassandra.

\- Acho que tem um cyber café por aqui, vamos lá de tarde.

\- Tá ...

Clarice passou o resto da manhã colando seus postersna parede. A maioria de bandas quase desconhecidas.

De tarde saiu com seu pai, eles caminharam por algumas quadras até o cyber café.

Roger pediu um expresso, Clarice pediu um croissant e um suco. Ela abriu o notebook, ligou para Cassandra. A garota atendeu do outro lado

\- Clarice! Como está?

\- Bem, em parte, mais já cheguei na cidade.

\- Como é?

\- Frio, acho que não vou me acostumar facilmente.

Clarice sobe o olhar para ver se seu pai prestava atenção na conversa, não , ele olhava para o lado de fora do café, perdido nos próprios pensamento. Clarice voltou a falar:

\- A casa é mais fria que o lado de fora.

\- Ai, amiga eu queria poder estar ai com você! Mais só posso viajar nas próximas férias de verão.

\- Não se preocupe, vou sobreviver... eu acho.

\- E com a nova escola? - Cassandra pergunta

\- Começa nessa semana.

\- Está pronta?

Clarice acena com a cabeça, dizendo "não".

\- Clarice, você nunca teve dificuldade em fazer amigos!

\- Não é por isso...

\- Só tente viver uma vida normal, ok?

\- Talvez.

\- Não gosto de te ver assim, você é forte vai superar essa fase.

\- Você tem razão, é melhor dar tempo ao tempo.

\- Falou e disse, amiga! Quando posso ligar de volta?

\- Não sei, a casa não tem internet ainda. Estou em um cyber café, deixa que eu te ligo assim que conseguir. Tchau!

\- Tchau Clarice!

Os pedidos chegaram, Roger tomou um gole de seu expresso. Clarice mordeu um pedaço de seu croissant. Depois de Clarice terminar de comer, Roger pagou a conta e eles voltaram para casa caminhando devagar.

Clarice tirou o casaco com cuidado, era o único que tinha.

Ela se sentou na sala, e ficou ali pensando por um tempo. Alguém bate na porta, Roger que também estava na sala se levanta para atender. Ele conversa com alguma pessoa na porta, de repente dois homens, cada um deles carregando duas caixas entram e deixam as caixas no hall de entrada, Roger paga eles, então quão rápido eles apareceram, saíram

\- Oque é isso? - Clarice pergunta

\- Algumas roupas novas para sobrevivermos a esse frio. E o mais importante... - Roger abre uma caixa com sua chave - ... Seu uniforme.

Ele segurava um uniforme escolar, que claramente era de um ótimo colégio.

Clarice suspira.

\- Pelo menos é bonito.


	3. 3

Clarice se olhava no espelho do quarto. O uniforme tinha uma camisa branca, um blazer escolar azul, e uma saia que ia até abaixo do joelho (que também era azul), e uma meia-calça branca. Clarice usou um sapato preto de salto baixo. Colocou o cabelo em uma trança lateral feita com mechas finas. Pegou uma bolsa quase vazia, que levava apenas material básico. Clarice desceu as escadas correndo, seu pai estava na porta.

\- Vamos! Já estamos atrasados! - Roger exclama

Clarice passou por Roger e foi até o carro, um calhambeque velho qmque Roger havia comprado, ela tinha sérias duvidas que funcionasse. Ela entrou no carro, seguida por Roger, ele deu partida no carro.

Chegando na porta da escola, que era um antigo edifício, mas um olhar atento veria que foi reformada a pouco tempo. Eles entraram, havia alunos andando de um lado para outro, como formigas em um formigueiro. Roger guiou Clarice até uma sala, na porta está escrito '' DIRETOR ''.

\- Sr Hallial e Srta Hallial, como vão? - um homem alto e moreno sentado em uma cadeira pergunta

\- Estamos bem D.Dawson, vim trazer Clarice para o seu primeiro dia - Roger diz

Eles sentam em uma cadeira, Roger conversa com o D.Dawson, uma garota de cabelo loiro escuro, olhos azuis e pele clara com sardas , entra na sala.

\- Oi D.Dawson, queria falar comigo?

\- Sim Ester, poderia apresentar a escola para nossa nova aluna?

\- Claro, vamos? - Ester olhou para Clarice

Clarice se despediu de Roger e seguiu Ester, assim que deixaram a sala Ester arrastou Clarice pela escola inteira.

\- Ester .. é Ester não é?

\- Sim

\- Obrigada por me mostrar uma escola mas você é rápida demais ...

\- Desculpa, sou assim mesmo. Prazer, Ester Liberton.

\- Clarice Hallial.

Um sinal agudo toca, indicando o inicio das aulas.

\- Clarice!

Ela olha para trás e encontra o D. Dawson.

\- Seu horário, seja bem vinda a High School Mistwonder.

\- Obrigada.

O D.Dawson vai embora, Ester espia o horário de Clarice.

\- Temos biologia juntas agora! - ela exclama

As duas seguem para a sala de aula junto com outros alunos, Clarice senta ao lado de Ester, que está conversando com uma garota atrás dela. A garota atrás de Ester olha para Clarice.

\- Oi, meu nome é Jacline, Jacline Pomer.

\- Oi, Clarice Hallial.

Uma mulher alta entra na sala, ela tem cabelos pretos e longos, e mesmo de longe dava para ver a cor de seus olhos, azuis, iguais a lápis-lazúli. Clarice ficou impressionada, nunca tinha visto ninguém com os olhos tão brilhantes como o seu.

Ela escreveu no quadro : MIRANDA SHINSTY . Ela falou com a turma a aula inteira, mas sempre olhava para uma única pessoa, Clarice.

Do outro lado da cidade, Roger estacionava o carro em uma vaga livre.

\- Sei que não podemos chamar a atenção, mas precisava comprar o carro mais lixo da cidade?! - Midnigh reclama

\- Quanto menos dinheiro gastarmos melhor, assim fica mais difícil de nós encontrar.

Saindo do carro Midnigh diz :

\- Te vejo lá dentro...

Ele corre alguns metros e salta um muro.

Roger da a volta e entra pela porta da frente na prefeitura. Ele sobe as escada até o terceiro andar no gabinete do prefeito. Ali estão dois seguranças e uma mulher.

\- Ola Sr. Hallial, por aqui...

Roger segue a mulher por uma porta, dentro da sala tem uma mesa central com uma enorme janela no fundo, e um tapete vermelho estendido no chão. Um homem está sentado na cadeira olhando papéis. A mulher deixa a sala, o homem sobe o olhar.

\- Roger, a quanto tempo - o homem diz

\- Dylan, vamos direto ao assunto, tenho dinheiro guardado mais está acabando preciso abrir uma conta aqui em Mistwonder...

\- Não seja grosseiro, Roger - Midnigh diz entrando pela janela - Ola Dylan.

Dylan acenou com a cabeça.

\- Continuando , seja discreto, sabe o número da conta, não deposite muito dinheiro se não vai chamar atenção. Tchau, obrigado.

E assim ele sai da sala.

\- Desculpe, acho que ele ainda não confia muito emvocê - diz Midnigh

\- Percebi.


	4. 4

Uma semana de aula se passou e Clarice havia ficado amiga de Ester e Jacline.Já na aula de química, seu parceiro Jasper Waterson era quieto, Clarice havia pensado que ele era mudo até um dia que ela deixou seu óculos de proteção cair no chão, ele disse " Deixa que eu pego''. Clarice até se assustou com isso, mas deixou ele pegar. Ela reparou pela primeira vez que ele usava um colar de madeira, feito a mão pelo que parecia. Ele se levantou e entregou o óculos.

\- É bonito - ela diz apontando para o colar

\- Meu avó que me deu - ele comenta distraído

\- Ele que fez? - Clarice arrisca

Jasper solta um sorriso em aprovação.

\- Sim, com as próprias mãos.

E novamente silêncio. Clarice era uma pessoa que tinha gostos específico em garotos. Mas Jasper a fez repensar esses conceitos. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, e olhos cor canela, a pele era naturalmente brozeada. Mas seus olhos tinham algo de especial, Clarice não conseguia olhar para eles por muito tempo. Era como se ela afundasse em seus olhos. No final da aula, Clarice foi para o lado de fora do estacionamento. Andou um pouco a fim de achar Roger. Ela deu algumas voltas no labirinto de carros, então parou ao ver a cena : o Sr. Evans , professor de educação física, beijando um garoto alto de cabelos loiros.

Clarice tentou sair sem fazer barulho, mas ouvio a voz do Sr. Evans a chamando.

\- Sr. Evans...eu...não queria atrapalhar.

\- Clarice - ele fez uma pausa - Esse é Derik, ele estudava aqui ano passado, então se formou.

"Ufa! Ele tem dezoito." Clarice pensou.

\- Olá...

O garoto olhou para os pés e cumprimentou :

\- Oi.

\- Clarice, conto com sua discrição - o Sr. Evans disse

Clarice fez que sim e saiu dali a passos largos.

Ela avistou o carro de Roger, então rapidamente se atirou para dentro dele.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim. Vamos?

Roger ligou o carro e eles partiram para casa.

Clarice ficou pensando no que viu ( mesmo que não quisesse ). " Meu professor de educação física é gay." Ela ficava dizendo a si mesma. " Oque você tem haver com isso?" Ela pensou em um momemento. Ela conseguiu aproveitar o resto do dia, assistindo filmes ruins e trocando mensagens com Cassandra ( já que Roger havia colocado internet na casa). Ela ficou tentada a contar o ocorrido a Cassandra, mas preferiu não fazer isso.

No dia seguinte na aula de história, a professora pediu uma redação feita a mão sobre a história da cidade. Assunto sobre qual Clarice não era nada familiarizada. Por isso seguindo a dica de Ester e Jacline, Clarice foi até

a biblioteca para pegar emprestado um exemplar de : The Story of Mistwonder.

Um dos estagiários que trabalhavam ali era irmão mais velho de Jacline.

Já na biblioteca, Clarice ficou fascinada pela estrutura. O lugar era gigante, organizado em prateleiras. O teto tinha uma abóboda de vidro. Isso deixava o lugar com uma iluminação extraordinária. Ela foi até um balcão onde um garoto moreno arrumava alguns papéis.

\- Ola, pode me ajudar? Eu queria um exemplar do The Story of Mistwonder.

\- Ok. Espere um pouco. Derek!

Clarice gelou ao ouvir o nome. Então o garoto do estacionamento sai do meio das prateleiras, olhando fixamente para Clarice.

\- Oi - ela disse

Derik acenou com a cabeça, depois de voltou para o possível irmão de Jacline.

\- Pegue o The Story of Mistwonder.

Derik obedeceu a ordem e saio quase correndo para buscar o livro.

\- Você é irmão da Jacline? - Clarice perguntou

\- Sim, você à conhece?

\- Ficamos amigas a pouco tempo.

\- Ainda bem, Jacline costuma a andar apenas com aquela 'Ester', vai ser bom que ela tenha novos amigos.

\- É...

\- Meu nome é Josh, você é...?

\- Clarice.

Derik voltou com o livro em mãos, assim que os entregou a Josh voltou a sumir no meio das prateleiras.

Em seguida Josh vez o registro de que o livro estava com Clarice.

O livro tinha capa de capa de couro, com mais ou menos 750 páginas. Clarice teria que se esforçar para ler em três dias.


	5. 5

Um mês se passou, e Clarice estava quase se acostumando com Mistwonder, (menos com o frio).

Era sábado, Clarice assistia vídeos pelo notebook. Roger avisou a ela que sairia. Meia hora depois, Roger batia na porta de uma casa. Miranda atendeu com uma elegância extraordinária.

\- Roger, entre - ela disse abrindo caminho

\- Olá Miranda.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá velho da sala.

\- Fico feliz que tenham voltado - ela disse

\- Sem querer ser grosseiro, mas essa ideia não partiu de mim. Voltar para cá foi ideia de Midnigh.

\- Ele quer que ela saiba sobre ser uma bruxa...

\- Exato! Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- Uma hora ou outra ela vai ter que descobrir.

\- Eu sei, mas isso me preocupa.

\- Roger, eles vão vir atrás dela, e não vamos conseguir protege-lá se ela não souber da verdade.

\- É, você tem razão ela tem que saber, mas não agora vamos esperar o melhor momento para fazer isso.

Em certo momento, uma coruja branca, de olhos arregalados em um tom azul iguais aos de Miranda, pousou no braço do sofá.

\- Roger! Como vai? - o animal diz

\- B-bem...

\- Ainda fica nervoso ao ver um animal falar? Mesmo depois de tantos anos na presença de Midnight?

Roger deu de ombros.

\- Não é de se admirar, Roger não conhecia o mundo das bruxas até começar a trabalhar para Emily - Miranda diz

Roger olha para a janela.

\- Tenho medo da reação de Clarice quando descobrir que eu não sou o verdadeiro pai dela.

Clarice estava lendo seu exemplar de The Story of Mistwonder Vol.2 enquanto Midnight observava a rua. Uma mulher passou na frente da casa, estava usando uma touca, e um óculos de sol. Midnight logo saltou e seguiu a mulher já que não tinha mais nada para fazer. Mas estranhou o comportamento da mulher, que ficava rodeando o quarteirão (foram pelo menos cinco voltas). E sempre olhando fixamente para a casa na qual moravam. Roger chegou em seu carro, Midnight correu para dentro e logo que Roger falou com a Clarice, o gato soltou dois miados em sinfonia, um sinal para Roger que dizia : Precisamos conversar.

Assim os dois foram discretamente para o quarto.

\- O que foi Midnight?

\- Tem uma mulher lá fora vijiando a casa - o gato diz

O homem vai até a janela, afasta um pouco a cortina para ver a mulher passar pela milésima vez em frente a casa.

\- Se for uma delas, é bem amadora - Midnight diz

\- Já viu a cor do cabelo dela? - Roger pergunta

\- Não, mas ela está usando óculos de sol em Mistwomder, quer esconder alguma coisa em seu olhar

\- Vou falar com os outros.

Nisso Roger pega seu celular e manda uma mensagem.

"Reunião, onde pode ser?"

" Na escola não tem ninguém lá hoje"

"OK"

Sentados cada um em uma cadeira, dentro de uma sala de aula, Roger Miranda, Dylan e Dawson discutiam.

\- Como a acharam tão rápido? - Dawson questiona

\- Era meio previsível que vocês viriam para cá, foi só questão de descobrir onde ficariam - diz Dylan

\- Onde está Midnight? - Miranda pergunta

\- Cuidando de Clarice, não podiamos deixar ela sozinha - Roger fala olhando para o nada

\- Deixou o gato cuidando dela? - Dawson parecia indignado

Miranda partiu em defesa.

\- Quero lembrar que esse gato pensa como um ser humano, e tem mais idade que todos nós juntos. Não dúvide da vontade de um Familiar de proteger sua dona.

\- Mas é um gato! - Dawson exclama

\- Não é só um gato! - Miranda eleva o tom

\- Chega! - é a vez de Roger gritar -Quero lembrar que esse grupo é destinado a proteger Clarice. Cada um tem seus motivos, mas temos algo em comum ,queremos bem a minha filha.

E nesse momento temos um problema que precisa ser resolvido.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Oque vamos fazer? - Dylan pergunta

\- Tenho um plano! - Roger diz - Se a pessoa que estava nos observando estiver vigiando Clarice. Vai vir a escola. Nesse momento tiramos a prova, e se ela for mesmo da família Rubi, vamos ter que tomar certas atitudes.


	6. 6

Inicio da semana, e mais um dia de aula, e do lado de fora da escola estava ela, a mulher de touca e óculos escuros. Roger e Miranda estavam do outro lado da rua em um carro conversível, ( que era do Dylan), com o teto fechado, eles observavam a mulher. Miranda não precisou ir dar aula, (com a ajuda de Dawson). Assim que deu horário de acabar a aula, Roger ligou o carro e o aproximou da escola. O fluxo de alunos aumentou, e a mulher olhava fixamente para a multidão. Só foi perceber a presença dos dois quando Miranda a agarrou pelo braço.

\- Oque significa isso?! - a mulher exclamou

Sem dar resposta Miranda puxa a touca da mulher, revelando um cabelo ruivo preso em coque.

\- Tire a prova final! - Roger diz

Miranda puxa os óculos escuros da mulher, então olha fundo em seus olhos.

Vermelhos, olhos vermelhos como sangue, vermelho como um rubi.

\- É uma delas - Miranda diz

A mulher empurra Miranda para trás com força a fazendo cair, Roger corre em direção a elas, mas é jogado por uma força misteriosa no chão, oque faz ele desmaiar. Miranda já de pé novamente, agarra o pescoço da mulher, mas não com as mãos e sim com telecinese, a mesma com qual a mulher tinha atirado Roger no chão. A mulher começou a tossir e olhar para os lados desesperadamente, quando viu uma lata de lixo há alguns metros, fez com que a mesma levantasse e voasse em direção a Miranda. O choque foi grande, Miranda até soltou um grito.

Nesse momento a coruja branca de Miranda surgiu no céu, e desceu a toda velocidade em direção a mulher, que deu um grito quando o animal atingiu seu objetivo, fazendo um corte da boca até a maçã do rosto. A mulher levou a mão ao rosto de onde saiu uma luz em tom de rosa, quando tirou no lugar do ferimento havia uma cicatriz quase imperceptível, olhou em volta a procura do pássaro, mas oque encontrou foi uma Miranda furiosa com a tampa da lata de lixo na mão, e pior vindo na sua direção. Tudo foi muito rápido, Miranda acertou a cabeça da mulher com a tampa, então o alvo desmaiou. Miranda respirava ofegante, mesmo assim foi em direção a Roger que continuava desacordado. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça dele, e dali saiu o mesmo brilho rosa de antes. Roger acordou de imediato.

\- Oque aconteceu? - ele questiona

\- Você bateu a cabeça - Miranda diz

\- E a mulher?

\- Está descansando um pouco. Vamos me ajude a colocar ela no carro, assim posso jogar uma maldição nela e fazer com que ela me conte o plano delas.

Cada um pegou uma parte da mulher desacordada e levou até um local do estacionamento onde ninguém os veria. Roger foi pegar o carro , assim que voltou, eles colocaram a mulher no banco traseiro e partiram.

Clarice estava na porta da escola, já havia dado a volta por todo o edifício, mas não encontrará Roger, oque era estranho.

\- Procurando alguém?

Clarice olhou para trás e encontrou Jasper olhando para ela.

\- Meu pai, ele vem me buscar.

\- Vai embora com seu pai? - ele pergunta

Clarice fica vermelha, Jasper olha para ela com um olhar de desculpas.

\- Foi mal...

\- Não se preocupe, sei que estranho uma garota do segundo ano ir embora com o pai.

O celular de Clarice começa a tocar, ela o retira do bolso e atende.

\- Alô? Filha? - era a voz de Roger

\- Onde você está? - Clarice pergunta

\- Resolvendo umas coisas...

\- Tem ''resolvido umas coisas'' constantemente. Está trabalhando não é?

\- Sabe que meu trabalho eu faço em casa, ele não me atrapalha em nada.

Roger dizia que trabalhava para uma pequena empresa que administrava vários sites, Clarice nunca se importou muito com isso.

\- Eu vou ai agora! - Roger diz

\- Não precisa vou para casa sozinha.

\- Já estou indo filha.

\- Não! Eu vou sozinha.

\- Ok, mas tome cuidado. Tchau.

\- Tchau.

Clarice desligou o telefone.

\- Não faz a menor ideia de como chegar na sua casa, não é? - Jasper disse

Clarice fez que sim.

\- Vem vamos pegar seu endereço na secretaria, eu te dou uma carona.

Depois de pegar o endereço na secretaria, Jasper e Clarice foram para o estacionamento, onde estava o carro de Jasper. Ele colocou o endereço em seu GPS, e começou a dirigir.

\- Carro novo? - Clarice perguntou

\- Ganhei do meu pai esse ano, assim que tirei minha carteira.

\- Meu pai só vai me deixar dirigir com dezoito, e provavelmente vou ganhar um carro blindado.

Jasper deixou escapar uma risada. Em seguida perguntou :

\- Pai super protetor?

\- De certa forma... o ruim é que ele se preocupa demais comigo, depois da morte da minha mãe, sinto que ele ficou ainda mais preocupado.

\- Quer trocar comigo?

\- Como assim?

\- Meu pai e minha mãe são separados, minha mãe se mudou pra a Itália, meu pai como prefeito da cidade está sempre trabalhando.

\- Sabe é engraçado como o mundo funciona, enquanto eu quero um pai menos preocupado, você quer um pai mais presente.

\- Verdade o mundo é tão estranho...

O resto do caminho foi em silêncio.


	7. 7

Roger e Miranda estavam em um galpão abandonado, o corpo inconsciente daquela mulher estava jogado no centro de um círculo de velas, Miranda estava sentada ao lado do círculo, de olhos fechados, Roger encarava a cena atentamente. Miranda abriu os olhos e disse :

\- Está feito.

\- Agora é minha vez - Roger disse indo em direção ao círculo

Passando por cima das velas, ele chegou até a mulher.

\- Acorde - ele ordenou

E lentamente a mulher abriu os olhos, assim que ela se sentou Roger se virou para Miranda.

\- Posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

\- Ela vai responder oque souber.

Roger voltou a encarar a mulher, e começou o interrogatório :

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Anne...

\- Oque está fazendo aqui, Anne?

\- Estou aqui para vigiar a herdeira dos Esmeraldas, Clarice.

\- Quem te mandou?

\- Layla.

\- E quem é Layla?

\- Chefe da família Rubi, a qual eu pertenço.

\- Tem mais alguém com você?

\- Mais duas bruxas da minha família.

\- Onde elas estão?

\- Não sei.

\- Como não sabe?

\- Não fomos informadas da localização uma da outra, para que se uma de nós fossemos capturadas, não revelássemos onde estão as outras.

\- Elas pensaram em tudo - Miranda disse

\- Qual a função das outras? - Roger perguntou

\- Uma está aqui para espiar, assim como eu, outra está aqui para matar.

Roger gelou, uma delas está aqui para matar Clarice, mas a coragem voltou a ele : ''Não vou deixar que toquem nela!'' Ele pensou.

\- Oque fazemos com ela? - Miranda perguntou

\- Vamos mandar ela de volta - Roger diz - De onde você vem?

\- Espanha, Barcelona.

\- Consegue apagar a memória dela? - Roger questiona a Miranda

\- Quando a maldição se quebrar, ela não vai lembrar de nada do que aconteceu - Miranda disse

Miranda fez com que a maldição durasse mais, assim poderiam fazer Anne entrar em um avião para Barcelona sozinha.

Depois disso uma reunião foi convocada, dessa vez na casa de Miranda. Assim com todos reunidos (Roger, Dylan, D. Dawson e Miranda), a reunião começou.

\- Então o plano deu certo? - Dawson perguntou

\- Perfeitamente - a resposta veio de Miranda - Capturamos a espiã, confirmamos que ela pertencia a família Rubi e conseguimos novas informações.

\- É ai que começa o problema - Roger assume a explicação - Ela nos revelou que tem outras duas espiãs, e uma delas tem a missão de matar Clarice.

Dylan e Dawson assumiram uma expressão séria e preocupada.

\- Conseguiu a localização delas? - Dylan questiona

Miranda começou a falar mas foi interrompida por Roger.

\- Ela não tinha a localização das outras por segurança.

\- Mas conseguimos um nome : Layla. Aparentemente nova líder das Rubis.

\- A questão é temos que achar essas duas, antes que decidam agir - Roger afirma

Assim que Anne posou em Barcelona a maldição se quebrou e ela ficou completamente confusa, a única coisa que se lembrava era de ter lutado contra uma bruxa que parecia ser da família Lápis Lázuli. Depois de colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ela chegou a uma conclusão havia sido amaldiçoada. "Droga" ela pensou.

Anne fez sinal para um táxi, que parou, ela enfiou a mão no bolso para conferir se tinha dinheiro, tinha alguns dólares que le sobrará, e um punhado de euros que ela não se lembrava de ter.

Ela entrou no táxi e informou ao motorista o lugar, tudo em um espanhol perfeito.

Já no destino, uma área rural bem pacata, ela pagou com os dólares que tinha a viagem e andou por meia hora indo por uma estrada de terra, até chegar numa casa antiga, tipicamente europeia.

Ela seguiu em direção a porta, tentou abrir mais estava trancada.

\- Abierto - ela disse lançando um pouco de magia, fazendo assim a porta abrir

Ela não conseguiu dar cinco passos para dentro, que três bruxas,com os mesmos cabelos ruivos e olhos rubi, já estavam ali de prontidão para recebê-la, não de um jeito amigável. Umas das bruxas a agarrou pelo braço.

\- Oque está acontecendo? - Anne indaga preocupado

\- Layla quer te ver.

E isso foi a única resposta que obteve.

O grupo subiu as escada e parou na porta de um quarto. Uma das bruxas bateu e recebeu um: Entre!, como resposta.

As quatro entraram no cômodo, o lugar era frio, uma decoração básica, mas havia alguns lugares decorados com rubi.

Uma mulher observava o campo vazio pela janela.

\- Layla, me desculpe, eu tentei, mas eles me descobriram, tinha uma bruxa da família Lápis-lázuli - Anne tenta se explicar

\- Você só tinha uma missão! - a voz veio do fundo do quarto

Layla continuava em silêncio.

Anne levou um susto enorme ao ver um tigre vermelho vindo na sua direção, com aqueles olhos vermelhos.

\- Só precisava observar, e ainda assim falhou - o grande felino diz exibindo suas presas

Anne da alguns passos para trás, até esbarrar na bruxas atrás dela, o tigre vai caminhando lentamente até a mulher desesperada.

\- Tem algo de útil a dizer? - o animal pergunta

\- Sim! - Anne grita desesperada - Ela não sabe oque ela é... E a bruxa, a que me atacou, acho que conheço ela, Miranda, se não me engano.

Foi nesse momento que Layla se manifestou :

\- Miranda está protegendo a garota, isso vai ser divertido!

Layla se sentou na poltrona ao lado da janela, o tigre foi para perto dela, recebendo um carinho em troca.

\- Bem divertido!


	8. 8

Dois meses depois do ocorrido, o festival de natal chegou. E ali estava Clarice no seu quarto terminado de se arrumar, ela usava um vestido curto verde claro, seu cabelo enrolado em um trança complexa. Depois de confirmar que tudo oque precisava estava na bolsa. Ela desceu a escada, Roger a esperava na sala.

\- Está linda.

\- Obrigada.

Eles sairam de casa e foram para o carro, então seguiram para o centro da cidade.

Havia uma praça central, estava toda decorada com luzes coloridas, e uma árvore de natal gigante.

Roger estacionou em uma vaga, e os dois desceram do carro. Clarice parou para olhar a decoração.

\- Lembro do nosso último natal - ela disse

Roger parou para lembrar, em seguida ressaltou :

\- Sua mão trocou o açúcar pelo sal na hora de preparar os biscoitos, ficaram horríveis. Mas nem o gato se safou...

\- ...mamãe derrubou sal na tigela de leite do Midnight, coitado - Clarice completou rindo

\- Clarice! - alguém gritou

Quando Clarice olhou para ver quem era, encontrou Ester acenando em sua direção, com Jacline ao seu lado.

Clarice olhou para seu pai em uma pergunta silenciosa.

\- Vai se divertir! - ele diz

Clarice corre em direção as suas amigas.

Ester abraça Clarice, já Jacline só diz "oi".

Ester vai buscar algo para elas beberem, Clarice aproveita para falar com Jacline.

-Então Jacline, como vai seu irmão?

\- Bem, ele deve tá ajudando a fazer alguma coisa, ele adora serviços comunitários.

\- Meu pai era igualzinho, só que foi diminuindo com o tempo.

E a conversa acabou ali, Jacline não era muito de falar, oque fazia com que fosse impressionante ela ter uma amiga como a Ester.

Assim que a garota voltou com três latas de refrigerante na mão, elas começaram a andar pela praça.

Um show de bandas diversas começou, as meninas dançaram e cantaram por um bom tempo.

Depois desse tempo Clarice se sentiu cançada, Ester avisou que os bancos ficavam nos limites da praça.

\- Não quer que vamos com você? - Jacline perguntou

\- Não, só vou descançar um pouco mais tarde eu encontro vocês.

Nisso Clarice saiu andando, em poucos minutos encontrou um banco, uma pessoa já o ocupava.

\- Oi, Jasper.

\- Oi.

\- Oque tá fazendo aqui sozinho?

"Pergunta idiota!" Clarice pensou.

\- Só esperando a festa acabar - ele respondeu

Clarice se sentou ao lado dele.

\- E você o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Recuperando o fôlego.

\- Pelo jeito a festa tá animada pra você.

\- Seu pai não veio?

\- Veio, mais fica conversando com empresários locais.

Um vento frio passou nesse momento, fazendo Clarice tremer, ela cruzou os braços tentando conservar seu calor.

Clarice até se assustou quando Jasper a abraça espantando o frio.

\- Está melhor assim? - ele pergunta

Clarice não responde, está mais concentrada no coração de Jasper batendo.

Ela olha na direção de seus olhos cor canela, e não resisti em beijá-lo.

Jasper não pareceu assustado com a ação, devolveu o beijo perfeitamente, eles só se separaram quando faltou ar.

Eles olharam um para o outro, mas de repente um brilho começou a emanar do peito de Jasper vindo do seu colar, Jasper olhou para a luz, então se voltou para Clarice.

\- Você é uma bruxa? - ele perguntou

\- Oque?!

Jasper se levantou e agarrou a mão de Clarice, então começou a puxar, a garota sem reação só se deixou ser levada.

Um minuto se passou e Jasper parou de andar. Clarice avistou um homem alto parecido com Jasper, mas bem mas vellho. Os mesmos cabelos castanho escuro, e os olhos canela, Dylan. Roger também estava ali, além de Miranda e o D. Dawson.

As primeiras palavras que sairam de Dylan foram :

\- Seu colar...

\- Não sabia que ela era uma bruxa! - Jasper diz

\- Alguém pode me explicar oque está acontecendo aqui?! - Clarice questiona nervosa

Todos olham para ela, em seguida para Roger.

\- Vamos para casa, vou te explicar tudo - ele diz

\- Boa sorte - diz Miranda

Roger atravessa a multidão seguido por Clarice, eles chegam no carro e partem do local.

Depois de alguns minutos rodando em silêncio, Roger começa a falar em tom sério.

\- Clarice tudo que eu falar tem que ser levado a sério por você, tá legal? - ela faz que sim com a cabeça - Existe uma coisa que todo mundo acha que é só ficção, bruxas... Elas existem e vivem entre nós, e o mais importante você é uma delas.

\- O que você está tentando dizer é que bruxas existem e eu sou uma delas? Só pode ser brincadeira.

\- É verdade, mas a parte mais dolorosa é que eu e Margaret não somos seus verdadeiros pais. Sua mãe se chama Emily ela era líder de uma grande família de bruxas, os Esmeraldas, até que um dia uma outra família, a Rubi, matou todos os membros da sua família,menos você. Tudo por dinheiro, sua família é a mais rica. E agora você é a herdeira de tudo, por isso você e o alvo principal deles. Já mataram Margaret e agora querem você.

\- Meu Deus, você enlouqueceu.

\- É a verdade minha filha.

Clarice começou a chorar.

Assim que chegou em casa Clarice pediu um tempo a Roger, a garota tomou banho e colocou um pijama de algodão. Assim que ela se deitou sentiu algo andar pela cama, quando ela olhou Midnight estava deitado ao seu lado. Ela passou a mão nele, o gato soltou um miado em troca.

\- Você vai estar sempre aqui...- Clarice diz

\- Sempre aqui - Midnight diz

Clarice leva o maior susto da sua vida, ela tem que levar a mão a boca para não gritar.

\- Seu pais, esqueceu de falar da parte que me toca. Para ser rápido sou um familiar, um ser em forma de animal com inteligência humana, tenho mais de oitocentos anos, por isso servi a várias gerações da sua família, até chegar em você.

\- Você fala! - Clarice exclama

\- De todas as coisas só prestou atenção nisso?


	9. 9

O café da manhã foi em silêncio, assim como o resto do dia, pela tarde Roger não se aguenta e vai falar com Clarice.

\- Filha, você tá bem?

\- Tô pai, foi só toda essa coisa que mexeu com minha cabeça. E, eu tava pensando em algo...

\- No que?

\- Se eu sou uma bruxa, eu posso mexer com magia, feitiços, essas coisas. Como eu posso aprender?

\- Bem se quer aprender magia pode treinar com Miranda, ela também é uma bruxa.

"Minha professora é uma bruxa?" Clarice pensou.

\- Vou falar com ela, OK? - Roger diz

\- OK

A conversa acaba com um abraço.

\- Aulas de Magia, disso eu gostei - Midnight diz saindo de debaixo da cama.

\- Estava escutando nossa conversa - Clarice diz

\- Não se preocupe ele sempre foi assim, e sempre será - Roger fala

Miranda ficou surpresa com o pedido, mas asseitou na hora.

As aulas ficaram marcadas para depois escola todos os dias da semana, na casa de Miranda.

AULA 1 :

Sobre a magia e como senti-lá.

AULA 2 :

Telecinese e Telepatia.

AULA 3 :

Levitação.

AULA 4 :

Feitiço de cura.

( Clarice teve dificuldade nesse foram 5 aula para aprender).

AULAS 8,9 e 10 :

Manipulação de elementos.

\- Vai Clarice, você consegue! - Miranda diz

Clarice olhava para um copo de aguá fixamente, totalmente concentrada.

De repente a aguá do copo começou a se mexer, então o liquido vai saindo do copo lentamente, formando uma fina "corda" d'aguá. A aguá foi subindo até o copo se esvasiar.

Clarice vacilou por um momento, o suficiente para a aguá cair por toda a mesa.

\- Você conseguiu! - Miranda diz

\- Finalmente, mas não consegui manter por muito tempo.

\- Vai conseguir, mas vamos ter que dar um tempo nas aulas.

\- Porque?

-Vou ter uma reunião familiar, é bem longe daqui.

\- Longe quanto?

\- Portugal.

-Você não tem sotaque...

\- Foi criada nos Estados Unidos. Vou ficar um mês fora.

-OK.

\- Clarice, tem que entender que tem pessoas atrás de você, não quero dizer que seu pai não pode te proteger, quero dizer que elas pode tentar algo em quanto eu não estiver.

\- Vou me cuidar.

\- Espero que sim, minhas aulas deverão servir para alguma coisa.Mas antes quero te dar isso...

Miranda se virou e se dirigiu a uma comoda e abriu uma gaveta, dela tirou um livro antigo de capa dura.

\- Esse é o Grimório Básico das Bruxas.

"Se isso é o básico, não quero nem ver o completo" Clarice pensa.

\- Obrigada - diz Clarice

\- Vamos eu te levo pra casa.

Assim que Clarice chegou em casa ela estranhou uma coisa Roger não estava em casa.

Ela procurou Midnigt e o achou em seu quarto.

\- Oi... - Clarice dissenervosa

Midnight solta uma risada.

\- Igualzinho Roger quando veio falar comigo da primeira vez - o gato disse

\- Falando nele, onde está?

\- Saio para falar com Dawson, caso não saiba ele são amigos de longa data.

\- OK, vou tomar um banho.

Miranda estacionou o carro perto de um galpão abandonado, ela atravessou a rua e entrou em outro carro, dentro Dylan estava no volante, Roger no banco do passageiro e Dawson no banco de trás. Miranda se sentou ao lado do diretor.

\- Deixou Clarice em casa? - Roger pergunta

\- Claro

\- Só não intendi como acharam ela tão rápido? - Dawson indaga

\- Miranda vez um feitiço para encontrar área, depois foi só eu achar um possível lugar para ela estar - Dylan fala orgulhoso

\- Vamos entrar? - Miranda pergunta

\- Melhor esperar ela dar sinal de vida.

Como se fosse programado, assim que Roger terminou a frase uma luz se acendeu no galpão.

Todos saíram do carro, e se dirigiram para o local. Acabaram por achar uma porta ao lado, trancada obvio, mas ao toque de Miranda a porta se abriu.

Eles adentraram em um escuro corredor, mas dava para ver luz emanando de algum lugar.

Assim que eles viraram no corredor encontraram uma sala vazia, deram alguns passos desconfiados, Miranda fez uma careta sentindo algo, em seguida gritou :

\- É uma armadilha!!

Era tarde demais, um círculo vermelho se formou no chão em volta deles.

Uma luz vermelha surgiu, em seguida uma mulher ruiva de olhos vermelhos, alta e usava um macacão vermelho, ao seu lado uma raposa sorridente.

\- Não é que deu certo - o animal disse

\- Eu não falho, acharam que iriam me pegar? Não achei que matar a herdeira dos Esmeraldas iria ser tão fácil quanto matar sua mãe adotiva, Margaret não é?

Roger avançou contra a mulher, mas uma parede invisível o impedia de deixar o círculo.

\- Sua miserável, assassina!! - Roger berra

\- Tchau! - a mulher disse saindo da vista deles

\- Miranda nós tire daqui rápido! Ela vai atrás de Clarice! - Roger ordena

Miranda coloca as mãos nas paredes invisível, e pequenas rachaduras azuis começam a surgir no ar.


	10. 10

Clarice já estava de pijama, fazendo uma sanduíche na cozinha. Assim que terminou foi para sala assistir TV, Midnigt estava deitado do sofá, Clarice se junta ao gato.

Os dois ficam assim por um tempo, até Midnigt sentir algo estranho, ele levantou rápido.

\- Se abaixa! - ele diz

\- Oque?

Nesse momento a porta se abre com violência, Clarice se abaixa na frente do sofá onde não dava para ser vista.

"Oque foi isso?" Ela perguntou a Midnigt por telepatia.

"Fica calma" Ele disse.

\- Ola! Tem alguém em casa? Você tem visita!

Midnigt espiou por cima do sofá, tem uma mulher ruiva acompanhada de uma raposa entrando na casa, assim que ela passa a porta atrás dela se fecha.

A mulher se vira para a sala, oque faz Midnight entrar em pânico.

"Vou distraí-los e você corre" Ele diz mentalmente

"Mas..."

"Clarice obedeça!"

Assim que ele 'diz' isso, o gato pula em direção ao outro sofá, a raposa vai em sua direção, apenas rosnando, Midnight faz o mesmo.

\- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Já ouvi falar de você, Meia-noite, um dos familiares mais antigos.

Clarice não entendeu oque aquela mulher queria dizer, não parou para pensar, correu em direção a porta, trancada.

\- Aí está você garotinha! - a mulher diz

Clarice atravessa o corredor correndo e sobe as escadas, olha para trás e consegue ver a raposa vindo em sua direção, a garota continua a correr até seu quarto, mas não consegue fechar a porta.

A raposa começa andar em torno de Clarice. Uma idéia chegou a sua cabeça. A raposa estava se aproximando, e no momento exato Clarice usou a telecinese para puxar a cômoda na direção do animal. O alvo foi atingido, começou a soltar gritos de dor com o peso do móvel o esmagando. A mulher entra no quarto horrorizada com a cena, logo se concentra em tirar seu familiar daquela situação. Clarice aproveita abre a janela de seu quarto e sem nem pensar pula do segundo andar. Quando estava preste a atingir o chão usou o feitiço de levitação e parou no ar, por fora quebrou a janela e gritou por Midnight, como isso não deu certo ela tentou telepatia, nisso ele respondeu :

"Estou indo"

Ele apareceu na janela instantes depois, pulando para fora da casa estava um pouco tonto, Clarice demorou a perceber o ferimento de garra em seu pescoço.

Clarice pegou o gato no colo e se colocou a correr.

\- Posso andar sozinho - Midnight diz

\- Eu acredito em você - Clarice disse sem largar o gato.

Uma luz rosa começou a sair das mãos de Clarice, e o ferimento no pescoço do gato desapareceu pouco a pouco.

Clarice olhou para trás e se arrependeu, ao seu encontro vinha uma raposa furiosa e logo atrás uma bruxa um tanto nervosa.

Clarice pensou em gritar, mas lembrou que as bruxas eram um segredo. Então preferiu se concentrar em correr, ela deve ter virado algumas esquinas, até chegar numa rua movimentada, deviam ser umas onze horas da noite então eles tiveram sorte de encontrar uma rua movimentada.

\- E agora? - Clarice diz

\- Continua correndo, ela não vai ser louca de entrar com uma raposa no meio das pessoas.

Clarice obedece e continua correndo, assim que ela para olha ao redor para ver a situação, a raposa não a seguia mais, mas a bruxa...

Clarice se pôs a correr novamente, e cade vez menos pessoas estavam na rua, até tudo estar vazio de novo.

De repente a raposa surgi na frente dos fugitivos, quando olham para trás a mulher está ali.

\- Cercada - diz a mulher

"A raposa ou a bruxa?" Clarice pergunta a Midnight

"Temos mais chances contra a raposa"

Clarice se voltou para a raposa, e com toda a força que tinha jogou uma onda telecinetica em direcão ao animal. Ele deve ter voado uns dez metros, Clarice iria começar a correr novamente mas foi impedida.

\- Dessa vez não - a mulher fala

Uma força invisível agarra o pescoço de Clarice, que pouco a pouco é tirada do chão. Midnight cai do colo da 'dona' , Clarice leva a mão a garganta por reação.

Olhando ao redor Midnight não vê opção e parte contra a mulher, com um pulo ele arranha seu rosto , mas recebe um chute em troca.

Clarice aproveita a distração para se concentrar e com a mesma força atingir a mulher com uma onda telecinetica. O efeito não foi o esperado, a mulher se desequilibrou mais não caiu, apenas devolveu o ataque na mesma intensidade.

\- Quer brincar com telecinese? Vamos lá! - a mulher diz

Clarice recuou vários passos por causa do ataque, até a força ficar insuportável e Clarice cair no chão impotente. A mulher se aproximou de Clarice, olhou com desprezo para a garota.

Um orbe de luz vermelha surgiu na mão da mulher, ela estava preste a lançar em Clarice quando ouvio alguém :

\- Deixa ela em paz!

Roger, Dylan, Dawson e Miranda dessem do carro o aviso parece ter vindo de Roger.

A mulher arremessou o orbe na direção do grupo, todos conseguem desviar, o ataque a certa o chão causando uma pequena explosão.

\- Agora chega! - Miranda diz - Vamos resolver isso!

O mesmo orbe de luz aparece na mão de Miranda, mas dessa vez era azul escuro, Miranda o lançou contra a mulher.

Em um movimento rápido a moça desvia, outro orbe surge na mão de Miranda, e é novamente lançado e a mulher novamente desvia.

Dessa vez um orbe vermelho se acendeu na mão da mulher e foi lançado contra Miranda, a qual desvia perfeitamente.

Uma onda telesinetica parti de Miranda e atingem sua oponente.

A mulher se desequilibra, Miranda faz outro orbe de luz, esse atinge o alvo, a mulher grita, sai voando por uns oito metros e cai desacordada.

Miranda apoia as mãos no joelho e respira. Roger já estava ao lado de Clarice, a garota se livra dos braços de seu pai e vai até Miranda.

\- Obrigada - ela diz

\- Você também se virou bem enquanto estávamos fora - Miranda elogiou

Clarice deu de ombros, uma coruja branca desceu do ar até o ombro de Miranda.

\- Desculpe não estar aqui para ajudar estava a procura da outra bruxa - a ave diz

\- Não teve culpa, aquela prisão bloqueava telepatia - Miranda responde

Vendo a confusão nos olhos de Clarice, Miranda se põe a explicar :

\- Essa é Dara, minha familiar, como Midnight.

\- Midnigt! - Clarice exclama

Ela olha ao redor e corre na direção de onde Midnigt havia caído.

Clarice encontra seu gato desacordado, Miranda se aproxima dela e diz :

\- Sabe oque fazer...

Clarice coloca a mão sobre o felino, e aquela luz rosa surgiu, Midnigt acorda em poucos instantes.

Ele olha fixamente para sua dona.

\- Não me olha assim! - Clarice diz

O gato ri da cena :

\- Você foi demais!

\- Eu sei!

Os dois riem dessa vez.


End file.
